AVP
AVP is short for Alien vs. Predator. This is a concept which resulted in a 2004 film. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_vs._Predator shows there was a 1991 comic, following the inclusion of an alien skull in Predator 2 in 1990. GURPS Aliens vs. Predator :The following is from http://www.identicalsoftware.com/rpg/gurps/aliens_predator.txt GURPS Aliens vs. Predator by Robert P. Stefko For those who like the Aliens vs. Predator concept, I've made that universe into a mini-supplement for GURPS. I think everything here checks out, but I'm not positive. If you find anything that needs correction (especially on the astronomical information), E-mail me at stefko@westol.com. GURPS Aliens vs. Predator GURPS is a registered trademark of Steve Jackson Games. Aliens, Predator, and Aliens vs. Predator are registered trademarks of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Aliens vs. Predator was created by Dark Horse comics with permission from Twentieth Century Fox. This is a non-commercial, non-profit, unauthorized supplement for the Aliens vs. Predator universe. Predators (170 points) Attributes: DX+2 (20) Advantages: Alertness +2 (10), Claws (15), Combat Reflexes (15), Damage Resistance/DR2 (10), Extra Hit Points/4 (20), Fearlessness +4 (8), Full Coordination/1 extra attack (50), High Pain Threshold (10), Infravision (15), High Technology/TL+1 (20), Increased Strength/1 level (50) Disadvantages: Appearance (Ugly) (-10), Bloodlust (-10), Code of Honor (Warrior's Code: kill only those who kill, fight bravely and honorably, obey the orders of a more experienced hunter, and respect prey that survives a hunt) (-15), Odious Racial Habit (Hunt other sentients for sport) (-15), Odious Racial Habit (Make trophies from skulls of victims) (-15), Stubbornness (-5), Vow (Die rather than be captured) (-10) Quirks: Wear hair in tight dreadlocks (-1), Use traditional hunting weapons when possible (-1) Skills: Acrobatics at DX (4), Karate at DX+1 (8), Wrist Blades at DX+2 (4), Double-bladed Spear at DX (2), Tracking at IQ+2 (6) Predators are large, massively built humanoids. They average seven feet in height and weigh up to 500 lbs., most of which is muscle mass. Despite their great bulk, they are quite agile. Their four limbs end in five digits each. The nails on each digit are hard and pointed; they function as claws. Their faces are broad and the forehead is slightly flattened. The eyes are small and deep set; the mouth contains many sharp teeth. The lips are stretched thin between two pair of mandibles: the smaller upper mandibles, and the larger lower mandibles. Head hair is wiry and black and usually worn back in tightly braided dreadlocks. Body hair is non-existent. The skin is thick and rubbery, providing some protection against damage. Coloration is typically dull yellow or yellow-green speckled with flecks of brown and dark green. Predators rarely wear anything more than their personal combat armor. Predator society is patriarchal and centered around the Hunt. Males are warriors, trained from early childhood to be perfect killing machines. Females breed new warriors. Upon reaching maturity (at about 16 standard years), males are taken on their first Hunt. This is supervised by a master hunter and a few assistants, and the quarry is rarely exceptionally dangerous. If a young male survives his first Hunt, he receives a Blood Mark, the symbol of his Hunt leader etched in Alien blood on the forehead. The Blood Mark is a sign of warrior status; all males must be Blooded to participate in Predator society. Females are larger than males, but they are much less active. They do little more than lay about, talk, and care for the young. Females are also very ornery -- many a male has been tossed (literally) from a female's mating chamber for the slightest offense (real or perceived). Males are expelled from a female's chamber when they learn to walk (at about six months); female offspring remain with their mothers their entire lives. It should be noted that a disapproving mother can be just as dangerous to a male as an angry mate! Aliens Facehugger (use these same stats for a "chest burster", or young drone) ST 8 Move/Dodge: 8/4 Size: < 1 DX 8 PD/DR: 2/2 Weight: 8-10 lbs. IQ 2 Damage: see below Habitat: Sub HT 10/4 Reach: C Drone ST 14 Move/Dodge: 6/6 Size: 1 DX 12 PD/DR: 2/6 Weight: 200-300 lbs. IQ 5 Damage: see below Habitat: Sub HT 12/15 Reach: C, 1 Warrior (Male) ST 20-25 Move/Dodge: 5/6 Size: 2 DX 12 PD/DR: 2/8 Weight: 500-600 lbs. IQ 5 Damage: see below Habitat: Sub HT 12/18-24 Reach: C, 1 Queen (Female) ST 30-35 Move/Dodge: 5/5 Size: 4-6 DX 10 PD/DR: 4/10 Weight: 1/2-1 ton IQ 10+ Damage: see below Habitat: Sub HT 14/50-60 Reach: C, 1 Aliens have several methods of attack. The first and simplest is to thrust their powerful jaws into the head of the victim. This does 3d-1 imp. damage for a drone, 3d+1 imp. for a warrior, and 4d-1 imp. for a queen. Aliens may also slash with their claws. This does swing damage for ST (remember to add the +2 bonus for claws). Finally, they may also slash or thrust with their sharp, bone tipped tails. This does swing+4 damage or imp.+2 damage for ST. Alien blood is highly acidic. Whenever an Alien takes damage, everyone within three yards must make a successful roll vs. Dodge to avoid being struck (+3 to the roll if standing 2 yards away; +6 if standing 3 yards away). If the roll fails, the blood hits and does 1d damage per turn until neutralized with some basic solution (armor protects for a number of seconds equal to ¼DR). Facehuggers have only one attack: they grapple with their legs and powerful tails. They will attack relentlessly until they have successfully fastened themselves to the face of their victim (or died trying). If this happens, the facehugger will inject an Alien embryo into the abdominal cavity of the host and then fall off and die. The injection process takes 1d+2 hours; it is impossible to remove the facehugger without killing the host. After injection, the embryo develops quickly. As it grows, the host may experience slight chest pains and nausea (-1 to DX), but nothing more. The young Alien will be fully developed after 2d hours, at which time it bursts from the host's abdomen (10d imp. damage -- DR does not protect) and scurries off to cover. It may be possible (though it's highly unlikely) that a host could survive the "hatching" process. The Colonial Marines Colonial Marines are developed using a skill template based on the branch in which they serve. A Marine must spend at least ½ point on every skill on the appropriate template (Wpn = weapons expert, Com = command, Med = medical, Demo = demolition). He must spend at least enough character points to have all the skills on the template at the minimum level listed. If the ½ point at his attribute will give him a skill level above the minimum, he must still invest the ½ point and take the skill at the higher level. Skill Type Wpn Com Med Demo Administration M/A 10 12 10 10 Armoury/TL9 (Rifles & handguns) M/A 14 13 13 13 Brawling M/A 14 14 14 14 Camouflage M/E 14 14 14 14 Climbing P/A 14 14 14 14 Computer Operation/TL9 M/E 12 12 12 12 Demolition/TL9 M/A 12 12 12 14 Diagnosis/TL9 M/H -- -- 14 -- Driving (Tracked Vehicles) P/A 12 12 12 12 (Wheeled Vehicles) P/A 12 12 12 12 Electronics Operations/TL9 (Communications) M/A 12 14 12 12 Engineer/TL9 (Combat) M/H 8 8 8 12 First Aid/TL9 M/E 11 11 14 11 Forward Observer/TL9 M/A 12 12 12 12 Guns/TL9 (Anti-Armor Infantry Weapons) P/E 14 13 13 13 (Assault Rifle) P/E 15 14 14 14 (Flamethrower) P/E 15 14 14 14 (Grenade Launcher) P/E 14 13 13 13 (Machine Gun) P/E 14 13 13 13 (Pistol) P/E 14 13 13 13 Intelligence Analysis M/A 12 12 12 12 Interrogation M/A 12 12 12 12 Jumping P/E 13 13 13 13 Knife P/E 14 13 13 13 Leadership M/A 12 14 12 12 Mechanic/TL9 M/A 13 13 13 13 NBC Warfare/TL9 M/A 13 13 13 13 No-Landing Extraction P/A 13 13 13 13 Orienteering M/A 14 14 14 14 Savoire-Faire (Military) M/A 12 14 12 12 Scrounging M/E 14 14 14 14 Spear P/A 13 12 12 12 Stealth P/A 15 15 15 15 Surgery/TL9 M/VH -- -- 15 -- Survival (Desert) M/A 12 12 12 12 (Jungle) M/A 13 13 13 13 (Mountain) M/A 15 15 15 15 Swimming P/E 13 13 13 13 Tactics M/H 12 14 12 12 Teaching M/A 13 13 13 13 Thrown Weapon (Hand Grenade) P/E 14 14 14 14 Traps/TL9 M/A 13 13 13 13 Underwater Demolition/TL9 M/A -- -- -- 10 New Skills Double-bladed Spear (P/A; defaults to DX-5 or Spear-2): The ability to use the Predators' double-bladed spear, a reinforced spear shaft with blades at both ends. Wrist Blades (P/E; defaults to DX-4 or Knife-2): The ability to properly use the Predators' wrist blades, two knife-like blades worn in a gauntlet which extend and retract according to preprogrammed series of muscular contractions. Technology Computers: Computers are TL9. The average PC is a 12" long x 2" wide x 2" high unit with a foldout keypad and holographic display. Minicomputers are desktop versions of the same unit. Larger computers are basically larger modules with varying numbers of terminals. Cyberdecks are also available where neurotech is common (usually on the Core Worlds). Earth and well established colony worlds possess intricate global computer networks with literally billions of nodes. Colony networks are updated from Earth-based datastores on a regular basis. New colonies have no official computer networks (though many BBSs and amateur networks may exist). Medicine: All drugs listed on pp. S67-69 and pp. C57-59 are available, though illegal substances can only be obtained through the black market. All TL9 medical technology is available at listed costs. Full-body cloning and braintaping are available but expensive (4 x listed costs). Clones are treated as "originals" if "awakened" after the progenitor's death; offspring if the progenitor is still alive when the clone is "awakened" or if there are multiple clones "awakened" after death. Transportation: Most planet bound vehicles are gravitic (TL12+ tech!) and capable of high altitude flight. Since gravitic drives are inexpensive and perfect for any terrain, most other types of vehicles have simply gone out of use. Space vessels use more powerful versions of these gravitic drives for both STL and FTL travel. Power: Fusion power is cheap, clean, and compact (TL10). Most urban areas are powered by large fusion plants, though other sources of power generation are also used (geothermal, solar, hydroelectric, etc.). Smaller planetbound vehicles are powered by TL9 fuel cells; larger vehicles use small TL10 fusion generators. All spacecraft use TL10 fusion plants. Cybernetics: All cybernetic technology listed in GURPS Cyberpunk is available at half monetary and character point cost (before other modifications). Cyber is slick, smooth, and easily concealable. Even the street stuff is high quality by TL8 standards. Weapons: Though energy weapons are available, most weapons are still slug-throwers. This puts weapon technology in the TL8-9 range. Due to the prevalence of chitinous armor among certain dangerous alien species, all military weapons use high explosive armor piercing (HEAP) ammo. Civilian weapons, however, use normal ammo unless otherwise stated. Note: This is an outline of human technology. Predator technology is advanced by one TL, which means it is usually smaller, lighter, more efficient, and less expensive. Predators never use slug-throwers -- they are considered primitive and ineffectual. The human technology described above differs slightly from that depicted in the movies and comic books (for instance: holographic displays on computers, and cybernetics). It still works with the Aliens vs. Predator universe and may simply be explained away as advances made since the the movies and comics. Starships (Human) Hulls: as per TL9. Armor: as per TL9. Power Plants: TL10 fusion plants. Maneuver Drives: TL11 reactionless drives. Stardrives: hyperdrive, as per p. S83 -- cannot activate within 3,200 diameters of a stellar body (~30AU for a sun-like star); -1 to Astrogation roll per light year travelled; 4 hours to calculate a new course (-1 for 2 hours, -2 for 1 hour, -3 for 30 minutes, -4 for 15 minutes, and -5 for no calculations); failed skips throw ship 1d light years in a random direction (GMs discretion); travel is at 2 ly/day (.6 pc/day, or 730.5c); accuracy is within 1AU per ly skipped. Weapons: as per TL9. Sensors: standard -- $25,000, 2 tons, 2 cy, 1 MW; compact -- $50,000, .25 ton, .25 cy, 1 MW; shuttle -- $10,000, .5 ton, .5 cy, .5 MW; standard and compact sensors are TL11 and are "Highly Accurate", shuttle sensors are TL10 and "Highly Accurate". Communications: slow FTL hyperwave radio -- $15,000, 2 tons, 2 cy, 1 MW (1 ly/day, .25 pc/day, or 365.25c); fast FTL hyperwave radio -- $1,000,000, 100 tons, 100 cy, 50 MW (1 ly/min., .25 pc/min., or 31.6 million x c). Notes: The gravitic maneuver drives provide artificial gravity, contragravity, and grav compensation at no extra cost, mass, volume, or power. Starships (Predator) Hulls: as per TL10. Armor: as per TL10. Power Plants: TL11 antimatter plants. Maneuver Drives: TL12 reactionless drives. Stardrives: hyoperdrive, as per p. S83 (halve cost, mass, volume, and power requirements) -- see above. Weapons: as per TL10. Sensors: halve cost, mass, and volume of human sensors, +1 to TL. Communications: no changes from human hyperwave. Weapons & Armor Weapon Type Amt. Reach Cost Wt. ST Double-bladed Spear cut sw+3d 1 1,000 10 10 imp. thr+1d Wrist Blades imp. thr+2 C 250 2 7 Weapon Type Amt. SS Acc ½D Max. Cost Wt. MinST Notes Razor Disc cut sw+2d 12 1 ST STx1.5 500 1 -- returns after 1 turn Weapon Malf Type Dmg SS Acc ½D Max Wt. RoF Shots ST Rcl Cost Shoulder Blaster ver. imp. 6d 10 6 -- 300 2 3 20/C 5 -1 1,000 Burner ver. imp. 12d 14 13 300 800 10 3 12/C 6 -1 3,000 10mm pistol ver. cr. 3d 10 8 200 500 2 3 20 8 -1 500 Combat shotgun ver. cr. 5d 10 7 50 200 8 3 9 12 -2 1,000 Assault chaingun crit. cr. 10d 16 16 1,400 6,000 35 20 200 17 -1 8,500 Flamer crit. fire 4d -- 8 50 100 45 3 50 18 -1 2,000 Predator Combat Armor is TL10 Infantry Combat Armor. The helmet has a holographic HUD, short-range communicator with scrambler, and multiview visor. PD6, DR80; $3,625, 62 lbs. Marine Combat Armor is TL9 Infantry Combat Armor with the same helmet option of the Predator armor (however, Marines tend to disregard protocol and not wear the helmets). PD6, DR65; $3,625, 62 lbs. M-41A Pulse Rifle The M-41A pulse rifle is a compact assault rifle (carbine) that fires 10mm caseless High Explosive Armor Piercing rounds. It is equipped with an integral 30mm grenade launcher. It comes with a sling and carrying handle; the rifle is capable of selective fire. It can be equipped with any accessories from GURPS Space, Ultra-Tech, etc. Weapon Malf Type Amt. SS Acc ½D Max Wt. RoF Shots ST Rcl Cost M-41A pulse rifle ver. cr. 4d+2* 11 6 175 2300 4 10 100 10 -1 2600 30mm grnd. launcher crit. spcl. 3d** 12 5 -- 200 -- ½ 5 -- -2 -- * - HEAP damage is 1d (min. 1); divide DR by 2; multiply damage by 5 if rounds explode internally. ** - No fragmentation. The Core Worlds The Core Worlds are the innermost (major) human colonies surrounding Earth. The stars they are most likely to circle are Alpha Centauri, Sirius, Epsilon Eridani, 61 Cygni, Epsilon Indi, Procyon, Tau Ceti, Groombridge 1618 (also called BD +50º 1725, but that's a bit cumbersome), 40 Eridani, Altair, 70 Ophiuci, 36 Ophiuci, Sigma Draconis, and Delta Pavonis. Here is some basic information on these stars that will be useful in creating a planetary system and colony worlds: Coordinates* Star Component Distance X Y Z Spectral Type Luminosity Mass Diameter Alpha Centauri A 4.4 ly -1.6 -1.2 -3.8 G2 V 1.3 1.08 1.12 B K1 V .45 .84 .94 Sirius A 8.6 ly -1.6 8.2 -2.5 A1 V 23.5 2.47 1.41 B D .003 .98 .022 Epsilon Eridani 10.6 6.4 8.4 -1.8 K2 V .3 .77 82 61 Cygni A 11.3 ly 6.3 -6.1 7.0 K4 V .082 .57 49 B K5 V .039 .49 .36 Epsilon Indi 11.3 ly 5.3 -3.0 -9.4 K3 V .14 .65 6 Procyon A 11.4 ly -4.7 10.3 1.1 F5 IV 7.5 1.78 1.99 B D .0005 .63 .01 Tau Ceti 11.9 ly 10.3 4.9 -3.3 G8 V .44 .83 .81 Groombridge 1618 15.0 ly -8.6 4.6 11.4 K5 V .04 .49 37 40 Eridani A 15.9 ly 7.1 14.1 -2.1 K2 V .33 .78 .86 B D .0027 .43 .018 C M4 VI .00063 .19 .08 Altair 16.6 ly 7.4 -14.6 2.5 A7 IV 10.8 1.97 1.49** 70 Ophiuci A 16.7 ly .2 -16.7 .7 K1 V .44 .83 .93 B K5 V .036 .48 .35 36 Ophiuci A 17.7 ly -3.3 -15.5 -7.9 K3 V .26 .74 .81 B K3 V .26 .74 .81 C K4 V .09 .59 .51 Sigma Draconis 18.5 ly 2.5 -5.9 17.3 K1 V .4 .82 89 Delta Pavonis 18.6 3.8 -6.4 -17.0 G8 V .46 .84 83 * - Coordinates are in light years. ** - Altair 's rapid rotation causes it to bulge considerably; its equatorial diameter is much greater than its polar diameter. Category:Settings